


Hiatus Time

by RedMask



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 69, Blow Job, J2, JA/JP, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top！Jensen, bottom！Jared, jajp
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedMask/pseuds/RedMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假期里留起胡须的性爱体验。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiatus Time

这个低级而幼稚的比拼是从Jared最先开始，他在假期开始的第一天拒绝刮掉新生出来的参差不齐的胡子，而这个时候Jensen还正在清清爽爽、干干净净地扮演着Dean，所以当他回到奥斯汀的别墅，Jared像往常那样兴奋地扑过来跳到他身上，搂住他的脖颈亲吻起来的时候，Jared浓密而坚硬的胡茬扎在他的嘴唇和脸颊，把他搞得既痛又难受。  
他脱掉外套，把Jared连哄带骗拐进浴室，“我认为你需要先刮干净胡子。”

刚从床上爬起来、头发乱糟糟、胡子拉碴的Jared就用那双无辜漂亮的狗狗眼盯着Jensen，无声地请求，操耶稣的，他穿着宽宽松松的灰色睡衣，柔软的布料黏在他汗湿的胸膛，两边乳头肿胀突起，随着他的呼吸轻微地起起伏伏。他抓住Jensen的手指，天啊，他像个迷路的小精灵那样紧紧攥着Jensen的左手食指，低声哀求，“想要留着它们，求你，这看起来很好玩，求你？”Jensen严肃地紧绷起脸，差点功亏一篑。  
他见Jensen无动于衷，凑近些，嘴唇紧挨着他的耳廓低语，“没那么糟糕，不是么？它们轻轻地磨蹭你的皮肤，让你确信这是我而不是别人。”他说着伸出舌尖像他的狗狗那样舔舐起Jensen的耳蜗，而他的胡茬就那么轻轻地搔刮过他的脸颊，痒痒的，挑逗心绪。  
Jensen抱住他的屁股，把他紧紧按在自己的胯部，他的声音里涌起危险的气息，“噢？没那么糟糕，你要证明给我看吗？”Jared已经硬得快要抓狂，他在刚接触到Jensen身体的时候就迫不及待地开始来回蹭慰，而Jensen也因为这短暂离别后的再聚而充满欲望。

“想念你，非常、非常想念你。”Jared忙乱地解着Jensen牛仔裤的腰扣，他的呼吸急促而潮湿，嘴唇潦潦草草地亲吻着他。他压迫着Jensen向后、再向后退，直到他的脊背抵到墙壁。  
“我也是。”Jensen的右手离开他挺翘的的屁股，紧贴着他的肌肤来到胸前，然后用拇指和食指捏住他的乳头不轻不重地按揉。Jared呻吟着把胸部往他手里送去，Jensen开始整只手抓住他的胸部揉捏，他该死的爱死他紧实漂亮的胸肌。Jensen力道重些的时候，Jared的呻吟声音就尖锐些，Jensen力道轻些的时候，Jared的呻吟声音就轻弱些。

Jared终于把Jensen的牛仔裤扒掉，手掌覆在他鼓鼓囊囊的裆部来回揉摸。Jensen俯身紧靠在他的胸肌，黏黏糊糊地亲吻过去，嘴唇含住那颗乳头吮咬，他的津液很快打湿那小块布料，细微的快感开始在Jared全身蔓延开来，他颤颤巍巍地把自己贴得更近。Jensen放开他，踢掉挂在脚踝的牛仔裤。Jared开始顺着他的身体向下滑，最终跪在还有些潮湿的地板上。  
“我们应该去卧室，或者沙发里。”Jensen提议。  
“不，不用担心，反正我也要洗澡。”Jared仰着头微笑，亮晶晶的眼睛无辜地眨呀眨，细密的胡子磨蹭着Jensen大腿内侧的皮肤，Jensen又爽又痒忍不住笑起来，手指钻进他毛茸茸的头发里拽住些，不轻不重地拉扯。

Jared湿漉漉的嘴唇开始亲吻Jensen紧实的囊袋，双唇含住小小一块肌肤吮进嘴里，舌尖快速地往复扫过，然后再把整个囊球含进嘴里，像贪婪进食的幼兽那样吮吸。Jensen随着他的动作发出愉悦的呻吟，拇指安抚似的摩挲着他耳后敏感的肌肤。Jared扭动着身体贴得再近些，整张脸像是埋在Jensen的胯部，他伸出粉嫩的舌尖极具诱惑地舔湿自己的手掌，然后握住他热辣硬挺的阴茎重重地撸动，没有润滑剂的肌肤相亲涩滞地摩擦着，有点疼，但更多的则是迅速蔓延开来的激烈快感。

Jared扶着Jensen的阴茎送进自己嘴里，他参差不齐而又浓密的胡茬戳在他敏感的龟头，Jensen忍不住低低尖叫起来，拽着他头发的手更用力些。Jared的头皮酥酥痒痒夹杂着细微的痛感，像是为性快感添加进来的助燃剂，促使他的身体愉悦地战栗起来，他很快地就意识到这个，于是他在沿着Jensen的柱身舔舐吮吻的时候，假装不经意地用胡须刷过他阴茎隆起的筋脉，以此来寻求Jensen更多的扯拽。

Jensen总是很温柔，温柔地拥抱，温柔地亲吻，温柔地爱抚，温柔地做爱，而Jared总希望他不要再这么温柔而小心翼翼，他不是易碎的玻璃，他的身体年轻强壮且充满力量和欲望。有些时候，他希望Jensen能够放开些，再放开些，把他重重地压倒在地毯或床上，急切而粗鲁地剥掉他的衣服，或者只是扯掉他的裤子，就这么兴冲冲、急匆匆地操进来，然后拽着他的头发，又快又狠地抽插。

让Jared喜出望外的是Jensen这次真的就这么做了。  
他迫使Jared张着嘴仰起来，顶送胯部把阴茎缓缓地插进他的嘴里，他的左手扯住他的头发固定着他，右手则扶住他的下颌，拇指钻进他的嘴里迫使他撑得更开，“小心你的牙齿，咬到我的话，可是会受惩罚啊。”他的拇指紧靠着口腔壁，为他粗壮的阴茎腾出空间。Jared的舌头刚开始还调皮地舔舐摩擦Jensen的拇指，但随着他阴茎的逐渐深入，他的舌头也只能乖乖地向下紧贴。

Jared能够清楚地感知到Jensen的阴茎紧贴着他的舌面，还算顺利地塞进他的嘴里，龟头抵在他的咽喉处，前液熟悉的腥咸味道愈来愈浓厚，刺激着他的津液不停地渗出、汇聚，然后沿着嘴角的缝隙流出，沾黏在他的胡子上，滴落在他的锁骨上，流进他敞开的领口里。他克制着自己把嘴张到最大，以方便Jensen向更深处挤进来。

“乖男孩，就算留起胡子你仍是我的乖男孩。”他听见Jensen低哑声音的热忱赞美，像是要急于表现那样试图吞咽更多，却适得其反被自己的津液和Jensen的前液呛得咳嗽起来。  
“慢慢来，放轻松点儿。”Jensen抚慰似的摸摸他的耳廓，“爱死你这样努力吃下我阴茎的模样，这么漂亮。乖，慢慢来。”他终于抽出拇指，湿漉漉的指腹摸摸Jared的鼻尖，“知道你可以做到，知道你能够吞咽下我整根粗壮肥厚的阴茎，知道你爱死这个，来嘛，我的漂亮男孩。”

Jared静静地仰望着Jensen，缓缓地调整呼吸，右手探进睡裤握住自己硬得生疼的阴茎快速撸动，左手则拽住自己的睡衣，试图摆脱它们。  
“不，不要脱掉它们，想要看着你因为给我口交而高潮，射在睡裤里湿得一塌糊涂，哦，操！”Jensen命令他，按住他的肩膀，他乖乖地把掀起的睡衣又放下抚平。Jensen五指张开指腹贴紧他的头皮轻轻地来回摩挲，触电般细密的快感帮助他的身体放松下来。

Jared迎着Jensen顶送的动作继续吞咽，操耶稣的，Jensen的阴茎真是太粗太硬，他放弃吞咽整根，转而往复吞吐。Jensen也已忍耐到极点，他拽住Jared的头发开始狠狠地抽插操弄，操，他生机勃勃的胡茬毫无规律地戳着Jensen的囊袋，真是搞得他蛋疼！  
Jensen盯着Jared的眼睛，看着清澈的液体在他的眼底慢慢堆积，然后不受控制地顺着眼角流溢出来。你说，胡子拉碴三十多岁浑身肌肉的男人怎么能形容为可爱性感？但是见鬼的，Jensen心底就是坚信Jared可爱性感到爆，就是那种哪怕戳得他蛋疼也要忍住再多操一会的可爱性感。

最终，Jensen射在这个长满胡茬仍旧可爱性感的嘴里，他的。他把自己依然半硬的阴茎拔出来，然后抚慰似的拍拍他的脸颊，又把自己的手指伸进去，“含住它们，好吗？”这像是请求，而Jared压根就没想就乖乖顺从。  
随后，Jared飞快地撸动自己的阴茎，在Jensen手指的玩弄下射在自己的睡裤里。白色的粘稠液体把他的胡须粘得乱糟糟，他过分使用的嘴唇湿漉漉的充满血色，含着Jensen的手指微微张着，随着他的喘息轻微开合，他仍旧沉浸在高潮的余韵里，手掌被紧绷的内裤勒得开始发疼。他发出轻微的呜咽，身体向Jensen靠过去。

Jensen用拇指蘸取Jared胡茬里的精液，涂抹在他薄薄的嘴唇，“尝起来非常完美，我的胡子男孩。”  
Jared清清喉咙，终于找回自己的声音，“你也是。”  
“精疲力竭，哼？”Jensen撑着他的腋下把他抱起来靠在肩膀，“我想你也需要好好泡个澡，加入我？”  
“当然。”Jared抱住他的腰，缠在他身上。

※※※※※

“到这来，好吗？”Jensen坐在浴缸的边沿，手里握着剃须刀。  
“哇哦，不！”Jared夸张地拒绝。  
“所以，我猜我们可以省下一个月分量的剃须膏和须后水。”Jensen把Jared拽进水里，他扑腾起飞溅的水花，幸好他们都赤身裸体。  
“反正我肯定暂时不会考虑刮掉它们！”  
“随你，那我也不会再刮。”

※※※※※

“我们至少需要稍微修整下，使它们看起来不那么乱糟糟，而是具有特定的造型，你会喜欢的，我保证！”Jensen把Jared堵在浴室。  
“不，坚决不！”Jared凑过来亲吻他的嘴角，Jensen也已经半张脸都长满胡须。  
“粉丝见面会，记得吗？我们必须得修整它们。”Jensen谆谆善诱，“许多粉丝要等很久才有这么一次机会亲眼见你，你怎么能忍心让他们看到你胡子拉碴不修边幅的模样呢？”  
“我恨你，你总是说得很对！”Jared犹豫不决，最终泄恨似的咬在他的肩膀上说。  
“明天早上？”  
“如果是你来做的话，现在也可以，为什么要等明天？”  
“因为，在那之前，我必须得做一件事。”

※※※※※

Jensen拉起Jared的手走向卧室，“到这儿来，宝贝，知道接下来我们会做些什么，对吗？”他牵引着Jared，迷人的嗓音充满深情和欲望。当他们站在床前的羊绒地毯上的时候，他放开Jared，“过来，脱掉你的衣服，是的，趴到床垫里，你知道我喜欢你怎么做，乖男孩。”  
Jensen的语调危险且充满不可抗拒的力量，Jared不能自控地在他目不转睛的注视下脱掉衣服，有些什么不一样，他脑海里飞快地闪过这个念头，他想要说点什么最终却未能形成语句。“爬到床上去。”Jensen压在他的耳边低声说，他乖顺地爬上床，手臂交叠撑在身前，额头抵放在那里，双腿并拢跪好，屁股自然翘起，浑身赤裸着像是呈奉的祭品那样摆好请尽情享用的姿势。

“漂亮男孩，不要动，乖乖等我。”Jensen轻轻拍拍他光裸挺翘的屁股，Jared低声呻吟起来，他闭紧双眼调动剩余的感官来体味周围正在发生的细微变化。他能够清楚地分辨出Jensen沐浴露的芬香，他脱衣服的簌簌声，床垫的右后侧陷下去些，这是他身体的重量。很快地，Jensen温暖宽厚的手掌覆在他的腰椎，顺着节节椎骨缓慢而温柔地游移，先是来到后颈的发根爱抚，然后逐渐向下，一直来到尾椎，再继续向下，最终覆在他的臀部。

“你真性感。”Jensen整个身体顺着覆压在他的后背，Jared承受着他身体的重量，这个重量在他紧闭双眼的时候格外令他心安。接着是毛茸茸有些扎刺感的什么东西扫过他的肩膀，他晃动肩膀躲了躲，直到湿漉漉的温热舌头舔过那里，Jared才意识到这是Jensen的嘴，那毛茸茸的东西并不是性爱玩具而仅仅是他过长而且杂乱的胡须。它们调皮地戳刺着Jared的后颈，配合着舌头灵活的动作，为他带来密集而绵长的快感。

他从Jensen回到奥斯汀的次日就注意到他的胡子，但他并没有去在意，因为他们两个人都是满脸胡须，拥抱和接吻的时候，并不会刻意去分辨到底是谁的胡茬扎到谁。这就像是长在自己脸上，习以为常。  
但是现在不同，Jensen毛茸茸的胡须就像性爱玩具那样反复搔刮着他的后颈；他的双手绕到Jared胸前握住他的胸肌揉捏，手指夹着乳头挤压；他的胯部紧贴着Jared的屁股，硬挺的阴茎挤进臀缝磨蹭，流溢的前液把小穴周围润湿，迫使他的穴口情不自禁地收缩着。

“噢，操，操耶稣的，操。”Jared毫无意义地低声咒骂着，他睁开眼睛拽过枕头把自己的脸埋进去，然后弓起臀部在Jensen粗壮的阴茎上蹭慰。  
“迫不及待，对吗？”Jensen咬着他的耳廓笑起来，“我会操你，又快又狠地重重操你，耐心点儿，我的乖男孩。就只是等我把你舔开，一点点吃干抹净。”他使劲拽了拽Jared的乳头，在得到他尖叫的回应后放开那里，双手顺着他的腹肌来到的他胯部，然后一只手攥住双球揉捏，一只手握住柱身撸动。Jared迎合着他的动作，在快感的侵袭中甜蜜呻吟。

Jensen的胡须紧贴着他的脊背向下摩挲，先是胡茬戳刺的轻微痛感，随之而来的即是舌面舔弄的甜蜜快感，再加上Jensen无所不能的双手对他阴茎的刺激，迫使他不得不死死咬住枕头才勉强压得住他放肆的尖叫。“喜欢你的呻吟，你的尖叫，你的嘶吼。没关系的，没关系的，没有人能听得见，除了我。”Jensen重重地喘息着说，他的双手已经来到Jared的臀部，边说边重重地揉捏他的臀肉，“你会喜欢这个，我保证。现在，稍微分开你的腿。”

Jensen双手的拇指掰开Jared的臀缝，其余手指张开紧紧抓住臀肉，他俯身先是温柔地亲吻Jared的臀肉，然后舌尖顺着臀缝来到小穴。他唇舌并用把Jared的小穴吮咬得水润湿滑，饥渴地张张合合。  
“求你，想要，Jensen。”Jared呜咽哀求，臀部挺向Jensen的嘴唇，“求你。”  
Jensen的舌头挤进小穴，用津液将内里稍微润滑，紧接着就开始飞快地在小穴里抽插，他的胡须戳刺着臀肉及穴口周围细嫩的肌肤，扎得Jared既痛又爽，他只能回以更多欲火难耐的哀求和呻吟。

很快地，Jared的小穴就被Jensen的舌头操开，甚至在他的舌头完全退出去以后小穴依然微微张着。Jensen亲亲小穴周围，然后伸进去一根手指，打着圈研磨将穴口撑得更开，接着他又把舌头伸进去，配合着灵活的手指缓慢扩张。  
在Jensen第三根手指紧贴着内壁挤进去的时候，Jared终于支撑不住喘息着侧倒在床垫里，Jensen抓住他的腰肌轻轻安慰，然后调整自己的姿势倒身抱着他双腿，把自己的脸埋进他的胯部，再次把舌头深深地插在小穴里。

Jared放空自己享受Jensen舌头的操弄，直到麻木的膝盖恢复过来才逐渐找回自己的意识，他挪动到Jensen小腹处亲吻啃咬，然后抓着他的大腿压向自己的脸。  
Jensen明白他这是想做什么，于是非常配合地把滴着前液的粗壮阴茎送到他的唇边，Jared先是含住他的双球吮吸啃吻，随后唇舌并用贪婪饥渴地舔弄他的柱身。哦操，他的胡须又开始不轻不重地戳刺着Jensen的双球和阴茎，这种刺激促使Jensen的舌头操得也愈加深愈加狠，他的胡须也开始重重地戳刺Jared的小穴和臀肉。两个人的敏感部位都处在对方火辣的唇舌和浓密的胡须双重刺激之下，激烈的快感侵袭全身，他们发出愉悦的呻吟和尖叫，心有灵犀地更加卖力地使用自己的唇舌。

Jared的阴茎可怜兮兮地滴着前液耷拉在胯部，蠢蠢欲动却得不到抚慰，不满地磨蹭着Jensen的下巴，但他那里的胡须又密又硬，无法满足Jared亟待拯救的阴茎，他饥渴地呜咽哀求，试图在吞咽Jensen阴茎的同时用自己的双手解救它。  
Jensen按住他的手拉开，唇舌游移到他的阴茎，“我会照顾好你的，耐心点儿，宝贝。”他一手攥紧Jared的双手，一手绕到他的臀部，中指顺着湿滑的臀缝滑进小穴继续抽插。

Jensen手指的恰好可以摸到Jared腺体的位置，他用指腹打着圈按揉那里，刺激着Jared的阴茎不能自控地战栗起来。Jensen终于含住他阴茎的头部，配合着手指对腺体的刺激吞咽吮吻起来。太多太多的快感几乎快要把他湮没，他静静地含着Jensen的阴茎，任由他一边吞咽自己的阴茎，一边操弄小穴、戳刺腺体，外加操弄自己的嘴。  
Jared很快就在Jensen的嘴里高潮，整个人软而无力地缠住他。

“不是现在，宝贝。”Jensen温柔地亲吻Jared红嫩的龟头，把气喘吁吁的他拉到自己怀里，抓住他的一条腿架到自己的腰间。他挺着阴茎压到他的身上，把他的另一条腿折起收在他胸前。  
“操我吧，狠狠地操我，想要，呜。”Jared非常主动把自己的双腿分得更开，从床边抓过润滑剂挤在自己的掌心，然后握住Jensen的阴茎开始润滑，“足够了，已经足够放松，简直迫不及待地想要感受你粗壮的阴茎操进去，想要，拜托你了。”

汗水已经把Jared的头发濡湿，它们杂乱地散在床垫里，他的鼻尖冒着细密的汗珠，嘴唇通红，随着动作而重重地喘息，他的狗狗眼在胡子拉碴的脸上意外显得更加难以拒绝。Jensen沾取Jared手里的润滑剂，有些匆忙地涂抹在穴口周围和内壁，然后扶着被Jared润滑好的阴茎缓缓插进去，被撑开、被填满的感觉格外令Jared情欲满涨，他抓住Jensen的背部肌肉开始在他阴茎上操弄起来。

众所周知，Jared才是在生活中爱捣蛋的那个，但这次出人意料的是Jensen竟然也会捣鬼：综合考虑各种因素，他们都会定期处理私处的耻毛，但Jensen竟然逃过上次，以致于他的耻毛才重新生长出来不久，它们浓厚而坚硬地挺立着，戳刺在Jared的屁股上，随着他抽插的动作重重地磨蹭着他，弄得Jared的臀肉红扑扑的。

Jensen一边操Jared，一边还不忘记照顾他射过一次的阴茎。他轻车熟路掌握着性爱的节奏，阴茎重重地研磨Jared的腺体，Jared放任自己尖叫着再次高潮。Jensen也不再克制自己，抓住他的臀部，完全撤出、再深深的插入，饱满的双球拍打在他的臀肉，又快又狠地抽插起来。

“呜，狠狠操我，再狠点，操。”Jared迎合着Jensen的操弄。  
“我知道，我知道，宝贝，我会的，操耶稣的，操。”Jensen射在小穴深处，射精的阴茎不能自控地在高潮中战栗，刺激着穴口一收一缩，他趴在Jared身上把还没有软掉的阴茎又向更深处插进去。  
“不想离开你。”他紧贴着Jared的侧颈，亲吻他的耳朵。  
“不想要你离开。”Jared双腿勾住他的后腰。  
“你真性感，这么漂亮的眼睛，漂亮的鼻子，漂亮的嘴唇，还有你的手臂和长腿，你胸部和腹部的肌肉，你真性感，永远都操不够。”他在Jared的耳边说起甜腻的情话，“当然，还有你的胡须。”

“事实是，留着胡须的你也是非常性感，我爱它们，这次感觉非常棒。”Jared啄吻Jensen的嘴唇一下然后又躺回去。  
“爱它们？还是它？”Jensen意有所指地把视线停留在刚刚从小穴里退出的阴茎上。  
“都爱？我猜。”Jared翻身覆在他身上，臀部磨蹭着他依然半挺的阴茎，然后俯身亲吻他嘴角的胡须，“最重要的是爱你。”  
“我知道。”Jensen抱住他的臀部，又开始不轻不重地揉捏起来，“想要我证明给你看吗？”

如果你们觉得自此以后Jared会放弃在假期蓄养胡须这个爱好的话，你们肯定错得非常离谱，他简直爱死这个。当然，Jensen更是。

Fin.


End file.
